Lost in the Woods
"Lost in the Woods" is a song sung by Kristoff in the animated film, Frozen II. Wheezer performs the song in the end credits. Lyrics Original version= Kristoff: Reindeers are better than people Sven, why is love so hard? Sven: You feel what you feel And those feelings are real Come on Kristoff, don't let down your guard Kristoff: Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like to be growing apart When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left when you're gone Kristoff/Sven: I'm the one who sees you hope But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on Kristoff: Lost in the woods Up till now, next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I if I'm not your guy? Who am I if we're not together forever? Kristoff/Reindeer: Now I know you're my true north 'Cause I am lost in the woods Up is down, day is night when you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods Kristoff: Wondering if you still care But I'll wait, for a sign Reindeer: For a sign Kristoff: You're on your path 'Cause you are mine Reindeer: You are mine Kristoff: You're still there I'm lost in the woods Reindeer: Lost in the woods In the woods Kristoff: I'm lost in the woods Reindeer: Lost in the woods Kristoff/Reindeer: I'm lost Kristoff: I'm lost in the woods |-|Weezer version= Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind Wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like To be growing apart? When did I become the one Who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left When you're gone I'm the one who sees you home But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on I'm lost in the woods Up 'till now The next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I, if I'm not your guy? Where am I, if we're not together Forever? Now I know you're my true north 'Cause I am lost in the woods Up is down, day is night When you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods Wondering if you still care But I'll wait For a sign (For a sign) That I'm your path 'Cause you are mine (You are mine) Until then I'm lost in the woods (Lost in the woods Lost, I'm lost in the woods Lost, lost, lost) I'm lost in the woods Gallery Videos Weezer - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2") Jonathan Groff - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2" Audio Only) Weezer - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2" Audio Only) Category:Frozen Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Solos